How a South African Werewolf celebrates Valentine's Day
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Justin and Sara have been dating for the last fourteen months. Justin plans a Valentine's Day surprise for her. How will Sara like it? One shot request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Justin/OC


Requested one shot for WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I hope you and everyone else enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. The OC belongs to WWE'sFinestDiva2012. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

warning: sexual content

* * *

Justin was so nervous. He wanted everything perfect for tonight. Justin and Sara had been dating for almost fourteen months. They had met online and found an immediate connection to each other. Justin loved Sara with all his heart and knew that Sara was his true love. Tonight would be the night that Justin would ask Sara to marry him. And what better day than Valentine's Day, the day meant for love and romance.

It was seven in the evening and Justin was on his way to pick up Sara. Sara was waiting out front for him. She jumped into the truck "Hi Sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi Princess" he replied. "I am doing much better now." They stared deep into each other's eyes and then shared an intense, passionate kiss. Justin then started the truck and headed to the restaurant for dinner. Justin had made arrangements with the restaurant so that when they arrived they would be seated quickly and the table would have a bottle of their favorite wine and a dozen roses. They arrived and were seated as planned. Sara could not believe her eyes when she saw the wine and flowers. She looked at Justin and smiled "Thank you baby, its perfect. I love you so much."

"You're welcome princess" he whispered as he kissed her again "I love you too." They ate their dinner and barely spoke to each other. They just stared into each other's passion filled eyes.

When dinner was over Justin knew what he needed and wanted to do. Holding Sara's hands he stared into her eyes "Sara, these past fourteen months have been the best in my life. I thank God for each day we are together. You bring so much happiness to my life baby. I love you so, so much. I can't imagine ever being apart from you." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring box and opened it. Sara's eyes begin to fill with tears. Getting on one knee Justin reached for Sara's hand, "Sara, from the moment we met I knew you were my true love. So Sara, will you marry me?"

Sara's eyes began to fill with tears "Oh Justin, yes, yes I'll marry you." Justin slipped the ring on her finger. The restaurant erupted in cheers as the happy couple hugged and kissed.

Sara did not speak a word the entire way home. She just stared at Justin and the ring on her finger. This was something that Sara had dreamt about many times and now her dream was coming true. When they arrived at Justin's apartment, Justin poured them each a glass of wine. Sitting on the couch they cuddled and sipped their wine. "I have another present for you sweetie."

"What is it baby?" Sara asked.

Justin quickly went into the bedroom and came out carrying a small package "Here you go sweetie, Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you like it."

Sara quickly opened the package and pulled out a sexy red silk baby doll. "Wow, baby it's beautiful. Let me go try it on and model it for you" she said grinning as she headed to the bedroom.

"Close your eyes sweetie" Sara yelled. Justin closed his eyes, his heart racing. "Ok baby, you can open them." Justin could not believe his eyes. Sara looked so beautiful and sexy.

"Oh my God Princess, you look absolutely incredible."

Sara smiled then slowly crawled onto Justin's lap and straddled him. "I love you so much sweetie." Sara then placed her lips against Justin's and kissed him passionately. They kissed hard and passionately for what seemed like hours. Justin and Sara had always enjoyed the most amazing sex together and she knew at that moment that she needed and wanted him inside her.

She slid off his lap and asked him to stand. She pushed him back down on the couch and then knelt in front of him. He moaned when he felt her mouth on him. He felt himself getting close and she pulled away. She stood up from her position, kissing him again, Sara raised and lowered herself onto him

She sighed and moaned as she felt him deep inside her. "Oh God baby you feel so good inside me" Sara whispered as she began to ride him.

Justin began to moan and pant as Sara rode him. He leaned his face forward and began to kiss and suck on her breasts.

"Oh God Justin don't stop, that feels so damn good baby." Justin sucked harder on her nipples as she began to ride him fast and hard. Justin began to buck his hips and drove himself deeper inside her.

"That's it baby." she moaned. Sara could feel her orgasm building deep in her. Justin always could make her cum and cum hard. Justin moaned and panted as he fucked her. He knew he could no longer hold out and cried out as he started cumming in her. Sara could feel it and that feeling set off her own orgasm. Grabbing Justin and kissing him hard as they both came.

They rested for a few minutes with him buried deep inside her. Both exhausted and covered in sweat from their lovemaking. Justin kissed Sara passionately and whispered in her ear "Happy Valentine's Day Princess, I love you."

Sara's eyes filed with tears, "I love you too sweetheart."

Please Review!


End file.
